


The Doll Maker's Obsession

by Tsuyoshi_Chin



Series: Poetry [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Doll Maker AU, M/M, My Old Work, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Poetry- freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuyoshi_Chin/pseuds/Tsuyoshi_Chin
Summary: Old Sum: "A Possession I cannot give up; that can not even be taken away by death itself." Rated T because I love t-shirts! No, I'm really serious! Anyway please read my first PitchFrost!Now: I still love t-shirts!!!!! XD





	The Doll Maker's Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Old Top Note: Me: I just thought it wouldn't hurt to try!
> 
> Now: I cring.

 

The precious toy,

The lovely trinket,

The obedient doll.

The object of my desire that was nurtured and created by me, The Doll Maker.

So white and soft,

So clean and pure,

So very much mine.

He belongs to me and only me, the person willing to take care of him; me the undeniably skilled Doll maker.

Yes it was me,

I made him,

He is my creation.

Who?

His name is Jack.

Sweet Jack,

Beautiful Jack,

My Jack.

It is a name I have chosen for him, because he will only be in my possession and by my side just like a submissive slave; willing to do anything I desire of him.

Always willing do what I ask,

Always listening to what I have to say,

And always quiet whenever I want him to be.

Oh how the feeling of lust courses through my veins from his very features.

Eyes like the clear blue sky's of winter,

Hair white like powdered snowflakes,

Skin flawless and smooth like velvet.

All the things that describe my marvelous little jack.

A precious toy,

A lovely trinket,

A obedient doll.

Whom of which will forever be in my care, because I created his very being.

Yes, he is mine.

Forever mine,

Always mine,

Only mine.

As a precious toy,

A lovely trinket,

My obedient doll.

A possession that I can not dispose myself of even if I die.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Old End Note: Review Please
> 
> Now: Couldn't care less.


End file.
